


2 things you love

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick! Grab 2 things you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 things you love

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to 2 Broke Girls for the original gag: http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/83621448785


End file.
